Jeff The Killer vs Slender Man: The fight for the Leadership
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: Jeff is pissed off because Slender Man was chosen to be the leader of the Creepypasta Family so Jeff wants to fight Slender Man to prove that if Slender Man is perfect to be a leader or not


Slender Man started walking around looking for something." Now where did they put those pages… man Ben and Sally always do this thinking that its fun well not to me." Slender Man said, than soon Hoody and Masky came with only 5 pages." Here are the pages Slender Man". Hoody said, than Slender Man took the 5 pages," Good now go find the rest". Slender Man said, than Hoody and Masky went to the other side of the woods while Slender Man is leaning on the tree," I miss you Slender Girl… I wish it wouldn't happen". Slender man than scratch his face a little showing his demonic eyes.

Tears are dropping down to his cheeks." Master I found a page". Ticci Toby came with a page and Slender Man took it." Good now find more of those pages". Slender Man said, Ticci Toby disappeared into the woods, few minutes later Kate came with a page," Here Master". Kate said, than Slender Man took the page and he told her to tell the others to get back to the house while he finds the final page.

Kate nodded and disappears into the woods. Slender Man walked around and he found the 8th page but when he was about to take it Jeff took it," Jeff give me the page". Slender Man said, but Jeff put the page to the other tree and he took out his knife." No, I won't listen to you cause I'm sick of tired of you being the leader… I can't believe Branden picked you INSTEAD OF ME!" Jeff said, Slender Man starting to get mad," Jeff I won't fight you so just give me the page and get back to the house".

Jeff started gripping his knife," No I won't listen to you old man now let prove that you're a great leader!" Jeff said, than he charged at Slender Man but he teleported and grabbed the page and put it in his pocket." Jeff I won't do this now get back to the house NOW!" Slender Man said.

" FUCK YOU SLENDER MAN I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU ONLY LISTEN TO ME NOW GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff charged at Slender Man again but this time Slender Man grabbed him," Than you leave me no choice Jeff!" Slender Man threw him to the tree and Jeff crashed into it and he got back up," PROVE THAT YOU'RE A TRUE LEADER!" Jeff threw his knife at Slender Man but Slender Man dodged it and grabbed Jeff with his tentacles.

" JEFFERY I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Slender Man started to stretch Jeff apart but Jeff cut off one of his tentacles and slices his face," IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT SLENDY!?" Jeff started cutting Slender Man's face over and over again and again," NOW THIS REMINDS ME A LONG TIME AGO BEFORE THAT DEMON BITCH PUT THE WOODS ON FIRE WHILE WE WERE IN IT!" Jeff said, and he kept on cutting until Slender Man grabbed him," I HAD ENOUGH!" Slender Man said, Slender Man's skin is off of his face showing his big mouth with lots of teeth and his demon eyes.

" NOW I REMEMBER THAT FACE WHEN I CUT OFF THAT STUPID SKIN!" Jeff said, than he cut his face and Slender Man started screaming in pain. When Jeff was about to cut Slender Man's eyes Slender Man grabbed him and threw him to the trees," YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING JEFFERY!" soon Jeff got up and jumped at Slender Man but this time Slender Man punched him to a rock and Jeff just crashed into it. When Jeff got up slowly he threw his knife at Slender Man and Slender Man grabbed it with his tentacle," I HAD ENOUGH JEFFERY!" Slender Man grabbed Jeff upside down and he started hitting him to some trees and some big rocks. And Slender Man than threw him up in the air and he raise all of his tentacles through Jeff's body and soon Jeff landed to the ground. Jeff started coughing out blood and than Slender Man picked him up," Now do you now follow my orders… Jeffery?" " Yes, yes I'll follow your orders… Slender Man" Slender Man put him down " Good now you know why Branden picked me now you learned your punishment… now lets get back to the house Jeff" Slender Man and Jeff disappeared into the woods and someone was watching them.

It was a woman from a long time ago that started the fire…" Seshiru " that's the woman's name so when she saw them she started walking into the mist and she transformed and vanish into the skies flying away but someone was following her and the one that was following her was Zalgo... since he was wondering who she is and where she came from... so Zalgo started searching for her in the skies but he can't find a trace of her so he land to the ground and vanish into flames going back to his home... The Underworld.


End file.
